


Chloe takes advantage of his amnesia

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Smallville
Genre: Amnesia, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Blank (s04e19). She knows she shouldn’t. She know it’s wrong. But she can’t help it. Chloe desires Clark for such a long time now and even if it isn’t technically him, she just couldn’t pass on the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe takes advantage of his amnesia

Both friends were in the barn while Clark was still trying to understand his powers. Everything was so impressive to Chloe she could have passed all day making him try stuff in front of her. Thankfully, he was too lost to notice how shinny her eyes were. With some time, she had even convinced him that he would be better off without his shirt so that the fabric would not retain his movement. As she was eyeing his greatly defined body, something attracted her sight. He had a protuberance that had appeared in his pants. She liked to believe that it was her low-cut shirt that had this effect on him. Barely able to look away, she removed her jacket to try to give him the best view he could get.

“What is wrong Chlo?” he asked, looking down to see what was happening. “Oh! I’m sorry.”

Clumsily, he covered his barely hard bulge with his hand.

“Don’t apologize Clark. It’s ok,” she told him walking towards him to hug him.

As she was warping her arms around him, he mistook her message imagining there was more to them and got one of his hand in her tight jeans, breaking the button up front by doing so. “He sure don’t waste any time,” she told herself trying to find the strength to tell him it was not like them to do so.

“Clark. We’ve never…”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” he quickly told her as her jump back a couple of feet.

She took a moment to assess the situation. Some part of her brain was telling her not to take advantage of the situation, but the rest of it, along with her entire body, was yelling at her to jump on it. After all, he might need that. What if he does not get his memory back? He would need a friend to help him. She could be that friend. Understand his body was part of understand himself. She kept repeating those stuff to herself in what took only a fraction of a second than slowly walk towards him.

“It’s ok Clark. I want to help you and I want this. We can understand your body together.”

“Are you sure?” he asked her, letting her hand play on his hard chest.

She did not understand. Her smile was all he needed. Without looking for more instruction, he passionately kissed her and grabbed her in his arm to bring her on the straw. At the speed he was going, she doubted he even knew what preliminaries were. He got his mouth away from her for less than half a second and had the time to entirely strip. With his cock now in plain sight, she could see that he had a normal length, but it was rather thick. She was a bit relieved. Not wanting to let him have time to change his mind, she got up and made him take her place. He did not offer any resistance, making sure not to blink and miss part of her stripping out of his clothes. With only her shirt on, she was blushing as the man she loved was looking directly at her intimacy.

“You’ve shaped an ‘S’ in your public hair,” he pointed out, reaching to make his finger go along the remaining short hair.

“D… do you like it?” she asked wishing the sun would suddenly disappear so it could be dark.

“I love it,” he smiled at her, helping her relax a little.

She did not lose any more time. Letting him orient himself to her entrance, she got on top and lowered just enough so he could brush against her. This is when, despite her, her morality stroke back:

“Are you sure you want to do it?”

With his left hand, he grabbed her shirt, giving her a little shiver at the same time because he had touched a little her breast, and softly pulled on it so she could kissed him. She was not asking again and, with their tongue still interlaced, she successfully took part of him inside of her. Considering the position, it was all she could take. They started that way. Soft, slow movement with the upper part of his penis. It soon was not enough for her tough and she had to let go of his head so she could take more in. “If only I was taller,” she thought as she let him more and more infiltrate her intimacy. Soon enough, he was entirely inside of her and she was quickly bouncing up and down on him. From what she could tell, he was not having as much pleasure as her, but she could think about that part later. For now, all she wanted was for him to give her an orgasm and, having wanting this all her life, it would not be hard.

Still remembering things about girl’s body, Clark had in mind to help her reached ecstasy. Letting go of her hips, he went for her sex with both his hands. In classes, he had heard about a little pleasure mark that was on top of her vulva and, even though he could not tell exactly where it was, he was pretty confident that with both thumb he could find it. She quickly caught on and knew exactly what he was trying to find. Although, after a few second of letting him fondle around her bush, it was time for her to educate him a little better. Getting one of his hand out of the way, she took the second and brought it down and put it directly where he meant to use it. He went fast. Really fast. She let him. With how much she was turned on, it was not painful like it would usually have been. Not long later she ejaculated, surprising both Clark and herself. She had never been a squirter. A lot of transparent liquid got out in a heavy stream. Some of it going up on Clark’s chest while the rest entered the straw.

“I didn’t know woman ejaculated too,” he said once she got off of him.

“I’m so sorry Clark. It’s the first time this happened to me,” she said almost ready to run off in shame.

“I don’t mind. At least I know I did a good job,” he said before they shared a smile and a kiss.

“It’s my turn to do a good job on you than,” she continued taking his wet dick in her hand.

“I’m not sure if I can cum Chloe. After all, I’m not normal.”

She was not long to argue that he must be able to. Going a bit further not to be on the wet part, she got her back on the straw and told him that it was his turn to have fun. It was a raw way of putting it, but it was the best to make him go at it again, at his own speed this time. Whatever that might be. He got on top of her and kissed her. She could feel his erection brushing against her still desiring box. Taking advantage of her shirt with a plunging neckline, he pulled down on the fabric to make both her breast appear, taking one in his mouth. She found it weird how it was only now that he was trying to turn her on, but she would not make him stop for anything in the world. He went back up to her neck and started pinching her nipples. She let out a painful scream that she could not stop.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, jumping up from the noise.

“Maybe you could be a little softer around my nipples if you want to squeeze them.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologize before kissing her.

He did not went back for them. Looking down for a moment, she knew what was coming next and she slightly spread her legs to help him. He did not lose any time. Had he barely made both sex make contact that he had trusted entirely inside of her. She let out a moan, thankful that she was on top at first to be accommodated to him. He was fast. Faster than anything she could have ever imagine humanly possible. Not that he was normal. Her sound got louder and louder and soon enough she was yelling on top of her lungs. All of the sudden he froze, getting frustration out of her since she was so close to a second orgasm.

“Why are you stopping?” she wined, barely able to speak because of the panting.

“I thought I was hurting you.”

“Not at all.”

It was all it took for him to continue. At first, sure, it was a bit painful that speed, but not anymore. Softly caressing her still painful tits, she had an orgasm. She squirted again even though it was not anything like the previous one. When her body unclenched itself and she opened back her eyes, Clark had a beaming smile and withdraw himself from her.

“Why are you stopping?”

“Well you came again.”

“I sure did,” she said, almost proud as it was the first time that she had multiple orgasms in a row. “Not you though. Please continue. I really want more and I want you to cum.”

He obeyed. Now becoming more her sexual object than anything else. To her surprise, this time he went even faster. Soon enough, she could barely see him move and it got back to being painful. A lot more painful this time. With her noise already loud, Clark did not notice a thing and kept going. She was silently begging for him to ejaculate but she sure would not tell him that. It was not long as he got back to a normal speed and, very quickly, said:

“I’m gonna cum.”

“GET OUT!” she yelled.

He did as he was told and started to masturbate himself until the thick sperm started to come out of his second head. The first load flew above her head, the following three covered her face and breast, making her get some in her mouth in spite of her, and the remaining went down her shirt with some leakage on top of her gasping organ.

“Wow. That is quite a lot,” she said trying to clear her face with her hands, not minding to put some on the barn floor.

“This is not the normal quantity?” he asked, not sure what to do and if he should apologize.

“Far from it, but don’t worry. We did not know. Also, sorry for yelling at you. I just did not know if the jet would be so strong that it would come out of my mouth.”

Passing his own hand over her mouth to clean it entirely, he kissed her one last time before the both got dressed and went to clean Chloe’s clothes correctly. Unfortunately for the latter, Clark got his memory back and completely forgot about this day. It is a memory that she swear to cherish for the rest of her life, hopping that someday another opportunity like this would present itself to her.


End file.
